How Can I Object to That
by KattKMcAdam
Summary: I'm back! after so long here's the sequel to "Loving Them From Across the Court" It continues on with the now developing relationship to our two favorite lawyers with their prodigies. During which a serial killer is running around and things are getting stressful for everyone. Rated M for sexual content/innuendo, violence, and some language. There's also yaoi/yuri. Phoenix/Miles.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

A knock came to the door of a certain lawyer's office. Answering it was Maya; who with glee let the strange woman inside only to walk to the extended room and find that same lawyer and prosecutor entangled on the couch asleep. She asks for Maya to leave and grab herself something to eat. With the twenty she gave to Maya she dashes out of the office to the nearest burger place. She removes her sunglasses to get a better view of the two and smiles. She then begins to giggle after she blows a airhorn, waking the two up and seeing them fall off the couch and into a pile of each other on the floor. They look up only to see a familiar face standing in front of them.

Katt: Hello sweeties.

Phoenix: Katt?

Katt: Yup.

Miles: May I ask what brings you here after so long?

Katt: Filling my part of the deal, remember?

Phoenix: Deal?

Katt: I made a deal with Miles back before i started the first story, in

front of you too. That if I were to write this one then I was to write a sequal or possible third and complete them. So here I am.

Phoenix: But i thought it ended well.

Katt: Well there's a few strings that need to be tied off.

Miles: Like what?

Katt: Mainly what will happen with you two afterwards and the whole

thing with Greg and Nikki.

Miles: I suppose, well it did take you long enough to come back.

Katt: Better late then never. So anyway you know the deal:

I **do not** own Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright, but** I do** own Greg and Nikki.

This is the Sequel to "Loving Them From Across the Court" so you **must** read it first before this one.

Rated M for possible language, sexual content/innuendo and violence.

There is also some yaoi in it. So on with the show!

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Phoenix got shot in front of the court. During that time the man who shot him got caught and sentence to life with no parole. Making Phoenix glad he didn't have to be there for the trial, there was so many witnesses there was no way of questioning whether he did it or not. During that time Miles wasn't allowed to prosecute it due to his involvement in it so most of the time he spent it either with Phoenix at the hospital or over at Phoenix's apartment getting things packed and moving him over. There was no argument, Miles wasn't going to let him get kicked out into the streets only for him and Greg to live at the office.

While he only had the couch to move Miles wasn't sure if he could put it in the living room or not and if not then if it should go into a shed or if Nick wants to sell it. As he tried to move it, deciding it could go into the den so if he wants a little privacy he could still have a place to write in his journal and keep his couch, he heard a thump from underneath the couch. Worried something fell through he goes and looks under the couch to see a small door underneath it swinging open and a book that had slide out of this secret compartment. He picked up the book and saw it looks just like Nick's blue journal only it was maroon. He wondered for a moment why he would have a second journal and remembered why.

This was the journal that was created to hide Nick's deeper secrets thanks to Larry being nosey. He sits down with the journal as he contemplates whether to read it or not. He already knows that Nick loves him so why read it? But maybe he wrote other things...maybe dirty thoughts he's had. Miles blushed at the thought that Phoenix would have such fantasies of himself. Just as he's about to open it, just take a peek, two familiar college students pop up behind him, making Miles jump up and almost off the couch.

"So you found his secret journal huh?" said Greg

"Well actually it made it's way to me. I moved the couch some and the latch to his secret place opened and the book fell out."

"Well, I won't tell Nick that you read it." said Greg

"Greg! That's not right, that's depriving Nick of his privacy." said Nikki

"There's some juicy dirty stuff in that journal, some Miles could use in their alone time." said Greg

"So you're saying he should read it in a way of studying Nick?" said Nikki

"...Exactly, to get a better grasp on the spiky defense attorney and see what really ticks in that head of his." said Greg

"Is that the reason you used when you read his journal?" said Miles

"Didn't say it was perfect and I certainly got more information then I ever wanted, which is why it will help you out Miles." said Greg

"Oh? How?" said Miles, not believing that snooping through the journal will really help him with Nick.

"Okay, go to page thirty-five and read the entire two pages of it. I believe there's more on page thirty-seven, but not sure. Just read it." said Greg

Miles flips to page thirty-five to see that this entry was done back at the beginning of that snow storm that started everything. He was just going to read it to himself, but Nikki was also curious now, so Miles said he would read it out loud.

_Well as it shows on the news the streets are too snowbound for anyone to really leave their homes. Normally I would act like the idiot and try to go out in it anyway and continue my investigation, but I had a good reason to stay home...Miles. _

_Though as hard as I tried to work, Greg's "rent" cd was stuck in my head and damn the boy for playing it while I try to work. The music was making it hard for me not to daydream. Daydream about dancing with Miles, touch his soft hands again, his face, kiss those delicious lips. Oh god if only he knew what it does to me to see him lick his lips now and then as we watched those tapes for the investigation._

_Shoot if he knew what it did to me when we did the tango in front of Greg and Nikki, yes he did it to show them, but I couldn't help believe that he really wanted to dance with me or maybe it's me fantasizing that want. Ugh! What I wouldn't give to dance with him again, ha dance i would be stripping the man...slowly while we danced just so I could touch him, kiss him, taste him. I would get to hold that sensual body against me and the minute that cravat thing he wears so much is removed I would kiss, nip, lick every inch of his neck. I certainly wouldn't worry about leaving hickies on him, that cravat would be able to hide them._

_Of course as I'm thinking this that song "I'll cover you" comes on from Greg's cd and yes...yes I would cover Miles in so many kisses, so much love. Why am I such a chicken that I can't tell him? I'd show him but I'm so afraid of losing what friendship I do have with him. Oh the many times i've been put into the "Friend Zone" by this sexy pale grey eyed man. Oh what I could show that man what I'm really capable outside that court...or rather what that man could show me, do to me...with those lips...hands...Crap I hear him moving around in my room. Oh I don't think i'll be washing my pillow for a while, his musky, spice scent all over my room, never I'll just stay in my room all day once all of this is over and never leave. My own personal heaven. Shoot I need to put this away and...oh Miles, I should tell you, why can't I. For now I'll be happy just to be near. _

_For now journal, bye._

Finishing that entry just to see Miles blushing a deep red. _"He has no idea what he does to me." _ It was tempting to read the rest of the journal, but jumped when a hand touched his shoulder and it was Nikki.

"Well I see why Greg said that entry, gez Nick is...imaginative." said Nikki as she chuckles.

"Well...yes...he certainly is." said Miles as his phone rings and it's the hospital to let him know that Phoenix will be let out tomorrow morning. He smiles as he hangs up and places the journal back in its secret hiding place.

He tells them they need to finish moving what's left to surprise Phoenix. Nikki suggested that they need to throw him a welcome home party, though Miles wasn't sure if a party is what he needs, but agrees to it and finishes packing the moving truck and getting it over to his place.

Miles made the necessary calls to friends, letting them know if they want to join in the celebration it's at the house, Franziska the only one not really excited about a house warming party for as she puts it _"The foolishly fool"_ but also that to Miles assisting that Phoenix moves into his home. He hadn't told anyone that he and Phoenix are together, except Nikki and Greg and that's because they got caught by the two prodigies. Not regretting it though, he figured those two would have caught them sooner or later. The only thing Miles hadn't done was completely unpacked Phoenix's stuff. He wasn't sure if the man wanted to share a room or a room of his own. Miles went ahead and unpacked some things in his room, but kept the bed and dresser in the spare room next to his just in case.

The next day Miles had spent most of his morning getting supplies for the welcome home while Nikki and Greg cleaned the house. Miles had gotten back and started getting everything set up as he saw how close to time it was for him to leave to pick up Phoenix. Nikki and Greg pushed Miles out the door telling him they would set it up and would try to keep Maya out of the food if she gets there before they do. He didn't argue with them, in fact he had wanted to leave a little early to get some time with Phoenix before coming back.

He arrives at the hospital room to find Phoenix trying to slick his spikes back only to watch them fall down to his neck. I was pretty sexy to see his hair flow down Miles thought as he watched the blue eyed man make faces at his failed attempts. He came up slowly behind Phoenix and kissed softly right behind his ear, scarring him to end up holding onto the sink so he wouldn't fall.

"Miles!"

"You know you need hair gel if you want that porcupine hairstyle of yours back."

"I know, but they don't have any in this place."

"Well it is a hospital"

"If it's no trouble, could we swing by a store or possibly my place to fix my hair."

"We'll just swing by a store, its closer between here and my place then your place."

"Your place? We're going to your place?"

"Well I thought we'd stop by there and pick up a couple of things. I do have a surprise waiting there for you. Remember your Christmas present?"

He blushed as he had completely forgotten his present before all the chaos that broke loose. He shook his head as he did now. Miles told him they had to go there in order for him to get his present. Miles watches as they stop at a store and Phoenix runs in to get his gel. Continues to watch as he comes back out and tries to spike his hair, but for some reason his usual attempts isn't working. Miles just sighs and grabs the gel out of Phoenix's hands, seeing the confused look on his face.

"Just sit still, I don't want any of this stuff to fall onto the seats. It's good leather." Said Miles as he takes it and runs it through some of Phoenix's hair.

From all the hair gel that was probably still in it when he got admitted into the hospital and putting it into his hair just a moment ago Mile's surprised how soft his hair really is as he runs his fingers through it, getting his hair finally spiked. Phoenix took a good look at it and hugged the grey haired man as he closed it back up and placed it into the glove compartment.

"Thanks Miles, it looks great. I Guess it needed more then it usually does. Tells me I need to wash it tonight when I get home."

"Um….yeah, when you get home" _to our home. _Miles thought as he blushed. Thinking of Phoenix using his shower…..the hot steamy shower….one maybe he could share with him. Not noticing that Phoenix is looking at him with concern.

"Um, Miles? Are you alright?"

"Huh? What Nick? Um…..I'm fine Wright, now get back in the car and let's go."

Phoenix chuckles as he gets into the car. Seeing Miles all frustrated like that for getting caught, what ever he was thinking he was just going to have to ask when him and Miles gets some alone time. When they got to the house, Miles had turned the car off, but not moved. Phoenix wondered why as he heard the door locks go off to lock them in. He looked at Miles in wonder, waiting to see if he's going to say anything. They sit there for a good minute or two before Phoenix turns to face Miles completely only to get greeted with a tender kiss from him. Feeling Mile's soft hands hold his head in place as he kisses him, feeling the passion pour into this kiss. Then started feeling his own lips part as Miles tongue going into his mouth only to do the same with his own.

They spent another minute in bliss till they separated to breath. Then Miles dives into Phoenix's neck and starts kissing and nipping at his neck, hearing Phoenix moan in approval. Then up to the man's ear and starts nibbling on the lobes, hearing the moans from Phoenix more, trying to form words, but failing to complete them. He then moves off of Phoenix with this look of love and lust in both of their eyes.

"I'm…..sorry Nick…I just…..couldn't wait…It didn't feel right….to try while you…were recovering….I wanted you…for so long…I couldn't hold it…..anymore." said Miles as he continues catching his breath.

"It's…okay Miles. I felt the same. Certainly worth the wait."

"Well, will you be able to wait longer?"

"For you, I can wait forever."

"We'll hopefully not that long."

Miles had a smile on his face as he unlocked the door and got out, only to go to the other side and help Phoenix out. Miles lead Phoenix through the door and into the hallway to find all of their friends screaming "Welcome Home!" popping poppers and tossing confetti. Phoenix laughing as he gets covered in confetti, seeing Miles smiling at him made it even better as he guided him the rest of the way into the living room to sit down to talk and laugh with everyone. At one point Franceska was about to whip him cause….it's Franziska and somehow Miles caught it in his hand from behind her and pulled it out of her grasp.

"Now I've told you before your not to whip anyone or anything while inside this home."

"But Mr. Wright is being such a foolishly…."

"Finish that sentence Franny and I'm burning your whip."

"Don't call me Franny and you wouldn't dare."

"Fran, please not today. Nick just got out of the hospital, I don't want to have him go back there so quickly cause you couldn't bite your tongue." Said Maya in the sweetest way she could, only to make her melt and agree as she sits down and has Maya sit on her lap. Maya smiles at Miles as he nods his thank you to her.

The rest of the day goes on much like that, just let whipping. By the time everyone left it was just Miles and Phoenix sitting on the couch while Nikki sat in the recliner and Greg sprawled out on the lush dark carpet. Phoenix was both happy and worn out from all the excitement and would love it to be like this everyday if it might not cost him to go back to the hospital before hand. He was glad to get out of there and more so now that in hope that him and Miles can take full advantage as a couple. Blushing a little as he thought of the dates they could go on, the alone time, the sex. He snaps out of it when he feels Miles getting out of the couch.

"Where you going?" said Phoenix

"I got to put the leftovers away. Don't need food going to waste." Said Miles as he picks up a couple of the platters from the counter.

"I'm surprised any survived with how Maya is. I swear I saw her making triple decker sandwiches with that deli platter." Said Greg

"I'm surprised Pearly wasn't here. She'd been calling me thanks to Maya." Said Phoenix.

Though thinking about now, it may have been a good idea. Pearls has the idea of him and Maya as being a "special couple". Plus not having told Maya what has happened between himself and Miles, he's sure he'll get an ear full when he finally does. Not paying too much attention to what they're talking about nor did he notice how close Miles was to him till he felt a pair of lips on his and hearing cheering and clapping from Nikki and Greg. When Miles pulled away, Phoenix flushed a bright red color around the cheeks.

"Well now that I got your attention, I was explaining to them who little Pearls was and how fond she was of you and Maya always together. They said we should just come out and tell everyone, but I can assume that I'll get whipped and you'll get a double slap." Said Miles with a smile plastered on his face.

"Well actually I assume I would get both whipped and slapped. Pearls won't be happy and Franziska will maim me with that whip of hers for dating her brother." Said Phoenix as he shivers slightly from the thought of that whip cracking on him outside of court.

"Well she won't if I got anything to say about it. I'd hate to see marks on you made by anyone else but myself." Blushing as Miles said it, not really believing it as he watches Phoenix blush as well. Blushing more as he just caught a snip of what Greg said.

"Greg! That's just wrong." Said Nikki

"Wait….not those kind of marks, gez what do you take me for. I mean like hickies, bite marks, scratch marks. That sort of thing." Said Greg

"And who do you believe would be leaving such marks?" said Miles he mentally curses himself for the blush that still continues to darken on his face.

"Well that's not really my place is it? You two will just have to figure that out yourselves." Said Greg.

"Ew, not tonight. I don' want to know which one is a screamer." Said Nikki as she stretches in her seat.

"Awe now Nikki, what if they had plans to do just that tonight? You party pooper." Said Greg.

"Well it is getting late. Guess we should be going." Said Phoenix as he stood up, Miles got up and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"No Wright your staying here tonight." Said Miles as he tries not to smile. Hard not to around this man as Phoenix looks at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well okay Miles." Said Phoenix

"And tomorrow night…" said Miles as he fails his attempts and the smile is breaking through.

"Okay"

"And again as long as you want to be here with me." Said Miles as the smile came out, not just his mouth, but in his eyes they seemed to smile with joy to Phoenix as he looked at this gorgeous silvery grey haired man. Letting everything he just said click, he got it, but had concerns.

"But Miles, my apartment?"

"We moved out Nick. Everything from the apartment is already here." Said Greg as he finally stands up off the ground and stretches.

"Yup, your living here with us now Phoenix." Said Nikki, who was all but smiles as she sat there looking at them.

"It's my fault Phoenix, you were going to lose the apartment and I couldn't allow you to be homeless and I don't consider that office of yours to be livable even for squirrels." Said Miles.

"Hey it's a nice office." Said Phoenix, feeling like he needed to defend it since it was Mia's at one point.

"A nice office, not a nice home. That's why that while you were in the hospital and the D.A kept me out of prosecuting that shooter till he was nothing but ashes. I spent my time moving you and Greg out and don't worry everything is here. Including that couch of yours, it's in the den just behind you." Said Miles as he turns Phoenix's head to look, watching as Phoenix gave the look of relief. He knew his journals were hidden in that couch and in it's own way it was special, so he made sure to keep it.

Phoenix took a moment as he thought, it all seemed so sudden, but Miles was right. He was going to lose the apartment at some point and with no cases to take during his time at the hospital, he couldn't possibly depend solely on Greg to pay for it and all the bills. He saw the look of disappointment in the grey haired man's face, he had been standing there in silence this whole time thinking, Miles probably thinks the answer will be no, but now thinking about it they'll be able to spend more time together without actually having to leave and it would be good for Greg to be closer to the college.

Just as Miles was feeling like giving up, doubting that his idea was a good one now as he feels a hand gently caressing his cheek. Not realizing that Miles even had his eyes closed. Seeing the blue eyed man staring lovingly into his, it didn't click into Miles till he felt the lips of this spikey haired man on his. Though Phoenix didn't want it to end, he had to so he wouldn't keep Miles waiting.

"Sorry I took so long. You were right, it would be better for Greg to live in an actual home and not in the spare break room of my office. Plus it's closer to the college and his job." Said Phoenix

"Is that all?" said Greg

"Your so nosey." Said Nikki

"Well no there's more, but it can't be said in front of you children." Said Phoenix

"We're not children." Said Nikki

"No, that means he wants sexy time with Miles. That's the other reasons. I'm just a reasonable excuse as to not be selfish. Real reason is Miles." Said Greg

"You made me sound like a pervert." Said Phoenix blushing slightly.

"Oh please…..I've read your private journal. Oh Miles, let me count the ways that I can…" said Greg as he mimics Phoenix. Seeing as he's blushing, Miles knows Greg's not lying.

"I'm going to kill you Greg and no jury in the world will blame me." Said Phoenix.

"You can't kill me. I put it in my will that if I'm murdered that your journal is to be found, copied and handed all over the police station." Said Greg

"Objection! You have no will and during this time you wouldn't have been able to afford it. So take that!" said Phoenix as he's pointing at Greg.

"Nick, this isn't a court room. You don't have to defend yourself." Said Miles as he chuckles amusingly.

"Thank you Miles, now can this end. Phoenix we don't care what you and Miles do, in the meantime I saw Gumshoe leave something outside on your back porch. I'm going out there to see what it was." Said Nikki as she goes outside.

"Same here, can't let her have all the fun." Said Greg as he rushes out and closes the sliding door.

"Do you know what Gumshoe left out there?" said Phoenix

"No, but now I'm curious." Said Miles, but as he was starting to move Phoenix wraps his arms around Miles waist and pulls him closer. Making them both fall onto the couch.

"What was that Wright?"

"Don't you want to hear my other reasons?"

"Alright then, what are they?"

"Well, one…." Phoenix kisses Miles on the lips as he removes his cravat from around his neck. "Two" he starts kissing and nipping Miles on the bare skin of his neck, causing the grey eyed man to moan softly. "and three" he picks Miles up and places his onto his lap, watching his blush as he does this. He smiles and gives a soft chuckle as he lifts Miles hand into his own and kisses it softly. "All three reasons are you. I get to be this close to you always."

Miles felt his face blush a dark red. It was sweet and romantic of him to explain his thoughts in such a way. This was something he could get used to as he gives Phoenix a soft smile as he gets cozy on him. Holding him close while laying his head on Phoenix's shoulder.

"Well those reasons are completely acceptable." Said Miles

"Good, now do I get to share a room with you?"

"Um…well…..if you do that's great…..I kind of already have some of your stuff in my room, but if you want your own room…."said Miles as he blushed, but wasn't able to finish his sentence as a pair of lips came over his in a sweet, tender kiss till he pulled away from Miles, leaving him wanting more

"Miles, you think too much. Of course I want to share a room with you." Said Phoenix

Miles smiled a little as he felt that annoying blush become redder. "Well good then." As he relaxed into Phoenix he looked up at him to see him lovingly look back at him. He tilts his head up more just enough to be able to kiss the man that's holding him. As they broke apart, Miles looked at him and smiled once more with a few words passing through his lips.

"Welcome home Phoenix."

"Thank you. So think we should call the kids in for the night."

"No, they're grown up. They can come in whenever."

"Fine with me. Let's you and me turn in for the night." Said Phoenix in a tone that says he's ready to continue what they had started earlier in the car. He lifts Miles up in his arms, carrying him like a bride. Miles grabs around Phoenix tighter, holding on to dear life as he gets redder.

"Nick, I can walk you know."

"Yeah, but maybe I want to carry you to our bed. I think it's romantic." Said Phoenix as he starts walking up the stairs and down the hall that Miles told him to go to get to the room. Opens the door and then gently lays Miles onto the silk sheets on the bed, he moves Miles over on the bed to sit, then leans down towards Miles and kisses him deeply, passionately and with all the love in his heart. He breaks from it just long enough to say one thing.

"Thank you Miles."

"For what?"

"For you. I love you."

"I….I love you too Nick."

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter one.**

**Phoenix: Awe**

**Katt: Don't worry, you two will get your big climax soon *giggle***

**Miles: Well, please hurry. Remember you're suppose to actually finish this sequel. **

**Katt: I haven't forgotten. Please leave comments and I'll be back soon with ch. 2**


	2. Chapter 2: New Case

Well I'm back and like usual.** I do not **own Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright, but** I do **own Greg and Nikki

Miles: Well that was quick.

Katt: Yeah, I guess. Anyway there's yaoi. So enjoy the show!

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since that night and it's been good so far. Phoenix got back into work and already had a couple of cases going for him where it was quick. Though it was weird that it was both for murders of the same profile, but the two clients didn't have any connection to each other. Just as he hung up from now getting his third case of the same caliber, Miles walks in with a couple of bags. Looking at the time he saw it was lunch time and just like clock work they've accustomed themselves to. Everyday they would have lunch together no matter the case. Miles always brought lunch and I clear the desk for us to eat. Usually Miles gives Maya a ten to get herself lunch while they had their alone time.

"So what was that on the phone?" said Miles as he unpacked the bags, revealing two hot sandwiches, napkins and a canister of hot soup.

"My newest client. Same M.O as the last two, but again nothing to connect to the other two." Said Phoenix as he looks at his hot ham and cheese sandwich.

"The police are being sloppy about this. If this is the third case in two weeks then something isn't right about these murders." Said Miles as he removes his magenta coat and places it on the couch.

"Yes, well all I can do is find the evidence to defend my client." Said Phoenix

"So who is it this time?"

"A young college student named Elle Sweets. She's accused of murdering Jane Smith: A girl from a dorm across the campus."

Miles takes a bite of his sandwich as he watches Phoenix shiver slightly in front of him. He puts his hand onto Phoenix's as a way to somehow comfort him, seeing as he hasn't touched his food at all.

"Sorry. This case is abit close to home."

"How? What college is this?"

"The same one Nikki and Greg goes to."

It was true, that was just too close for comfort for either one of them. Miles pushed his food to the side and asks Phoenix to bring up his last two cases and put them up on the desk. They sat there for an hour going through everything, to possibly see if they find any connection, till Miles pointed out something, it was small and not necessarily important, but then again maybe it was.

"See the girl here, her mother went to this college under a science scholarship about the same time this girl's aunt worked there as a librarian assistant."

"So the only real connection is family being at this college, but there's hundred's of students that have gone and going to this college."

"Not much, but maybe once you get this girl's case file and do some digging, we're bound to find something."

"You don't have to help me Miles, your not the prosecutor for this case."

"Give me a minute." Said Miles as he hears his phone rings. A few minutes later he clicks his phone off and smiles at Phoenix.

"Well Wright I believe you are wrong."

"So you are the prosecutor."

"Looks like it. Come on and clean up. We'll head over to the station soon and go from there."

"When do they expect us there?"

"In a half an hour."

"Half an hour? But it only takes ten minutes from here in your car."

"I know, I gave us that much time silly." Said Miles as a very sexy and hungry smile plays on his face as he looks at Phoenix.

He walks back over to Phoenix only to push him against the wall and smash his lips against Phoenix's, devouring the man's sweet taste. Working the buttons on Phoenix's shirt as his kisses travels down to his neck, listening to Phoenix moan as he nips and kisses on the brown eyed man. Once finished with the buttons he explored his chest softly till he found his nipples and starts rubbing the nubs under his fingers, causing Phoenix to moan a little louder.

"Oh….Miles…I, uh…ahh" Moaned Phoenix as he felt Miles hand rubbing against his pants where the bulge was already formed.

With that last moan, Miles had undone the belt and pants, pulling them down to see Phoenix in his blue boxers. Before Phoenix could argue, Miles slid his hand down the man's boxers and started working his fingers around the man's growing member, making him moan Mile's name.

"Please….Miles….I don't think…..I can wait anymore…." Said Phoenix between each breath and moan he made, making Miles own member hard. He knew they wouldn't have that much time, so he would make sure he got his time later tonight.

Miles goes onto sit in Phoenix's chair at his desk as removes his boxers. Pulling him closer, Miles bends down and wraps his lips at the tip and works his way down till he was comfortable and goes to moving at a slow pace, moving faster while his tongue did it's dance on the man, hearing him moan his name he couldn't wait and undone his own pants, removing his boxers only to now be handling his own hard member with one hand while taking care of Phoenix. Both moaning till Phoenix released inside Mile's mouth. He swallowed as he was taking care of his own harden, but Phoenix removed his hand to give back what Miles did for him. Not long from there did Miles return the same favor in Phoenix's mouth.

They ended up sitting at the floor, leaning against each other trying to catch their breaths. Miles was the first one to try standing up to get his boxers and pants back on.

"You know, I didn't expect you to return the favor till tonight."

"Who said this would be the only time I would do this today." Said Phoenix as he smirked while getting off the floor.

They cleaned up the office as well as themselves. Just as they were heading out, leaning against the wall in front of the door was Maya with a large soda and possibly a doggie bag in her hand, smiling away at them.

"You know Miles if you wanted that kind of alone time you should have given me a twenty. Luckily Pearls was there to keep me distracted for a bit."

Phoenix paled a little, not seeing Pearls there he wondered where she went.

"Relax, I just happened to forgotten to buy our dessert so Pearly is downstairs waiting on me to come back on whether or not you two wanted dessert, but I supposed you two already have so it's just me and Pearly then."

Both Phoenix and Miles blushed, knowing very well that she probably caught the last couple of minutes of their alone time. Maya stepped up to Phoenix, looking at him right into his eyes.

"Now just one question and I will never mention this to anyone."

"Okay?"

"How long?"

"Huh" said Phoenix has he blushed.

"How long….have you two been together?"

"Oh, we'll since I got shot sounds correct."

"So for about a month or so huh? So that's how long you've kept it from me."

"Oh Maya."

"It's okay. I already knew you two were together, it's not hard to figure it out. Especially after finding out that you moved in with Miles. Don't worry I haven't told anyone, especially Pearls. I wouldn't know where to begin on that one." Said Maya

"Okay, I'm sorry for not…."

"Hey I told you it's okay. It was kind of romantic, watching you two bloom into this cute couple. Secret lunches, the settle hints here and there, the locking of eyes together into a deep loving conversation that no one else could possibly see. Seeing Miles smile was especially nice." Said Maya as she seemed to go into a daydream.

"I think you watch too much tv Maya."

"Yeah, well I wish it was that way for me and Franny."

"Oh boy. Is she being sour lately?" said Miles

"More so then usual, she knows you two are living together. She keeps asking why I won't, she doesn't understand that I can't leave Kurain Village."

"Explains why she hasn't returned my phone calls. She might be at the station today, I'm sure Phoenix here can tell you whether I do or not." Said Miles

"Thank you. I'm worried she's angry with me and I don't know how to deal with her being angry" said Maya as she sounds a little sad. Phoenix pulls out a twenty he managed to still have from his last case and gave it to Maya.

"Take Pearls to that ice cream parlor around the block and indulge yourselves. I think you need it more then whatever I would with it." Said Phoenix.

Maya hugged him and said Thank you a hundred times as she skipped down the stairs. He could hear Maya telling Pearls where they were going and the joy they both had as they left.

"Well that was nice." Said Miles

"She was sad and I don't like seeing anyone sad."

"So you'd give me a twenty if I looked sad." Said Miles in a sarcastic tone.

"Nope, something so much better that money couldn't possibly buy."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Me." Said Phoenix as he leaned over and gave Miles a quick peck on the lips.

"Your right, your lips certainly are sweeter then ice cream." Said Miles as they walked down the stairs to head on out.

They make it down to the station for the file they're after as they hear the crack of a whip and a loud yelp from a certain detective. Making it over to where the noise was they see Franziska in a much worse mood then what Maya said. When she sees them walking towards her, she growled at them as she whips gumshoe again.

"Ouch, please sir it's not my fault I couldn't find her." Said Gumshoe as he puts his arms up to shield himself.

"Couldn't find who Gumshoe?" said Miles

"Oh, Mr. Edgeworth maybe you know." Said gumshoe as another yelp comes out of his mouth after another crack of the whip.

"We heard that your little prodigy goes to that college that the girl went to. I wanted to speak to the little dame, but no one has seen her." Said Franziska

"She should be either at school or home." Said Miles

"Greg told me she was going to the library. That she had some work to do." Said Phoenix

"But we checked the library on the premises. No one has seen her there." Said Gumshoe.

"Are you looking for Nicole Tride?"

They turn around to see a young woman in her early twenties. Possible the same age as Nikki. She had brown hair with streaks of blue and purple in it held up in a ponytale. She was pale with purple lipstick and wore black and blue clothes. Her blue eyes staring at them, waiting for a response.

"And you are?" said Miles

"I'm Rose. I have a few classes with her. She goes by Nikki right?"

"Yes, just strange. I've never heard anyone call her by her full name." said Miles

"Really? Well I guess with a last name like that I wouldn't either, but anyway she said you might be looking for her so she asked me to deliver this envelope to you two after we finished with my tutoring session."

"She was tutoring you?" said Phoenix

"Yeah, at the library just two blocks away from the college. With everything that's been going on, no one wants to really stay at the college, at least not alone."

Then they hear another crack of the whip and some yelling, _"Poor Gumshoe." _Thought Phoenix as they overhear Franziska yell at him.

"Anyway normally we would study at my dorm between classes, but they cancelled our classes today and honestly I didn't want her walking home from the campus alone so I thought we'd work at the library. Closer to her home, safer to me anyway."

"So where is she now?" said Miles

"Still at the library, I didn't want to leave her alone there, but then her friend with spiky hair came by and said he would keep her company."

"Good boy Greg." said Phoenix as he continues to listen.

Something came up in Miles mind and while they had her here, might as well ask.

"So how did Nikki know we would be here?" said Miles

"Oh, she made a few calls before asking me to come here. Said something about hoping that you two were here and not at home or the office and too busy to answer the phone."

"Would you have gone back to her if we weren't here?"

"No, she told me to then hand it to either a Ms. Von Karma or a Detective Gumshoe and give them the message."

"_I guess Nikki thought it was important that in someway get to us" _Miles thought.

"Well here, I'm going to head back. We should be there for another hour and go home. I hope whatever is in that helps, she's been working on whatever is in there all morning."

They thanked Rose for this information as they go to a empty room for privacy and opens the envelope to find a piece of paper with seven digits on it and a room number with building name. With it another room number and building name. A tape and another note: _Please meet me at the second room number at 1700 hrs. Thank you. –Nikki._

It was already three o'clock so they thought they might as well watch the tape, but then Franziska came in whipping Gumshoe as she did.

"Who was that girl you were speaking with?" said Franziska

"That was Nikki's student. Apparently she's been tutoring this girl and had asked her to deliver this." Said Miles as he showed the envelope.

"Why didn't she bring it down herself?" said Franziska

"Maybe cause she didn't want to be followed if they killer is still out there." Said Phoenix

"That's not possible pal, we got the killer in detention." Said Gumshoe before the whip got him again.

"Quiet, it's obvious that they don't believe so." Said Franziska

"Too much evidence that says otherwise, which reminds me. Gumshoe go get the file on the latest victim and bring it here." Said Miles as Gumshoe salutes him and takes off to retrieve the file.

"Well while we are waiting, how's everything going for you and Maya?" said Miles as he leans against the table with his arms crossed.

"It's going well, as well as the fact that a foolishly foolish fool living with you is." Said Franziska as she stared daggers over towards Phoenix

"So then things are going wonderful?" said Phoenix as he's sweating bullets.

"Why is he living with you Miles?" said Franziska

"Cause I asked him to." Said Miles with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you smiling Miles Edgeworth! Something your not telling me?"

"Franziska! I'm a gentleman, I don't go around telling everyone my business."

"No, but I cannot just assume nothing is going on over there. That's suggesting that Maya and I are only…..friends." said Franziska as she looked at them, getting a good look at them she noticed how disheveled they really looked. Putting two and two together she figured it out. Bringing the whip out she whips it around Phoenix's throat and pulls him over to her.

"You're dating him!" not getting an answer from the barely breathing Phoenix as she looks over at Miles who paled at the sudden reaction. "Your dating him! No you didn't just offer your home, but yourself! You are a foolish man Miles and Von Karma's are no fools."

"Franziska!, this is enough. Let Wright go before I have to charge you of murdering my…boyfriend." He blushed as he said that and Phoenix would too if he could breath.

Franziska unwrapped the whip from Phoenix's throat. He coughed for a moment, but smiled as he looked over at Miles.

"You called me your…..Ouch!" Phoenix tried to finish his sentence till Franziska brought the whip on him, then pulls him by his tie over to her.

"It could have been anyone that Miles chose to be with, but he chooses a fool such as yourself. I do not approve at this time so you better treat him well."

"Yes ma'am." Said Phoenix as he paled.

"Then Franziska I must ask you something." Said Miles as he uncurled Franziska's fingers around Phoenix's tie.

"What!"

"Why have you been sour towards Ms Fey as of lately?"

"What? Did she say I was?"

"She said that you've been extremely angry lately. Is it because she can't move in with you? You do know she is head of the Kurain Villege and couldn't possibly just move away from it. She has her duties, not just to herself and her home but to Ms Pearls as well." Said Miles

"I know that fool, I didn't ask her to move in permanently. I asked her to move a few things into my place so she wouldn't have to live at Wright's office, but she said she couldn't possibly do it. That it was easier for her to just come out of the spare room and go straight into work and that it was close to her favorite foods. Though not in that order." Said Franziska as she seems to calm down, but still seem upset.

"She's afraid your angry with her and don't understand." Said Phoenix

"Well I am! She'd rather stay there mainly cause of the food. I told her I can cook, but she doesn't want to be a bother. I think she's cheating on me."

Both Phoenix and Miles raised an eyebrow at her _"Maya! Cheat! Seriously!?" _they both thought in some form that it was ridiculous, that there must be an misunderstanding.

"But she would never do such a thing. Why would you think that." Said Phoenix

"Have you seen how she looks at the food…..and the food servers? She's looks like she's ready for more then just what is on the food tray."

"Franziska, that is ridiculous. This is Maya we're speaking of. More or less she's really only looking at the food that way." Said Miles

"She looks at me like that sometimes." Said Franziska with a slight blush to her face.

"Then…..she's attracted to you like she is to food" said Phoenix as he shrugs.

"That sounds more ridiculous then me believing that Maya wants food more then me."

"Have you tried speaking with her?" said Phoenix

"I've been busy with work and my whip. Where is that detective."

Noticing the subject change, Miles glanced over at Phoenix to drop the subject and hope that it works out on it's own and to be just glad she didn't go back to the subject of them being together when Gumshoe walks in with the file.

"Here it is pal. So have you looked at whatever is in that envelope?" ducking as Franziska tries to whip him.

"Get back here and take what's coming!"

"Franziska, let's just watch this and go from there." Said Miles as he has Gumshoe get the tv and VCR ready and plays the tape.

_It was one of the hallways in one of the dorms. Close to the camera they saw the victim entering her room, then no more then five minutes a figure in all black as well as a mask comes up to the door, knocking on the door. They couldn't hear anything so they weren't sure if it was a case of knowing the person or not, but when the girl answered the door the figure stepped forwards, pushing the girl and closing the door. A few minutes later the figure is carrying a duffle bag, marking the door with something. Then Phoenix noticed something and asks for it to be zoomed in on the door. A number 3 was what they could make out of it, but felt they would have to go down there and look for themselves. From there, well they knew the details from there._

Phoenix looked through the victims file to read it one more time. Victim's mouth slashed and then stabbed in the heart. Leaving a carved number 3 and didn't think about it till he remembered the other two victims who also had carvings…a 1 and a 2. The other two victims also had numbers left on their doors like she did.

He looked further into her file and gave the final clue to how else they could be connected. Then remembered his clients file and knew for sure.

"Miles, we need to get my client out of there. She's innocent."

"Mr. Wright, we need a trial to prove that." Said Franziska

"And I'll prove it couldn't because she would have had to know the other two girls."

"How would she need to?" Said Franziska

"Cause now they have something in common. The victims father was in delta here at the college."

"Alright, but why is this girl being accused?" said Miles

"Well in the last two cases my clients were related to the victims and this isn't any different, except they didn't know cause my client has a different last name then hers. They're sisters. Ms. Sweets only older by four years."

"But how would they not know, surely your client would have noticed the last name, if she knew who her father was." Said Franziska

"Smith is a common name, she probably never thought that the chances of them being related were that great and my client has already claimed that she didn't even know the victims last name. That she only knew her in class."

"Gumshoe you were the one that arrested her. Why?" said Miles

"Cause she was with the body. She looked pretty shocked and kept saying "she's dead" The blood was on her hands so what else could I do." Said Gumshoe sheepishly.

"So what are you getting at!" said Franziska

"The killer knew that the accused and the victims are related. Knows that they are related to someone who in some shape and form went to this college" said Phoenix

"And the killer has a grudge on them. This is revenge and we need to figure out how those people who were at this college knew each other." Said Miles.

"That might be why Nikki wants to see us." Whispered Phoenix.

"So what to do with Ms. Sweets?" said Gumshoe.

"We'll go through with the trial. I know you believe your client is innocent Wright, but maybe she knows more then she thinks. We can reveal that during court and when it's over the police can give a real search for this person. In the meantime detective go back to where the victim was found and look around for a duffle bag of some sort. The girl was carried in it. He couldn't have kept carrying it around after dumping her body in that ally way." Said Miles

"Yes sir!" said Gumshoe as he took off to collect a few officers to help him search.

In the meantime Miles and Phoenix was starting to leave with the stuff Nikki sent to them when Miles looked back at Franziska; who was still standing in the room.

"Franziska…"

"What."

"Maya is probably still at the icecream parlor down the block from Wright's office. Go see her or at least call her. She misses you." Said Miles as he smiled.

Aggravating Franziska, she pushes through, yelling at Miles "I will do whatever I choose to do, Thank You!" watching her storm off. Miles continues on walking through the station while still walking with Phoenix.

"You think she will?"

"Oh yes, but the only thing I hadn't done was tell her that Pearls was with her." Said Miles as his lips became a bigger smile.

"But if Pearls finds out the truth between Maya and Franziska, she may slap Franziska and I'm sure hell will freeze over when it does."

"That's a sight I would love to see. I don't think Franziska would know what to do from there. Certainly she wouldn't hit a child so I'm not worried." Said Miles.

Phoenix gives a sigh of relief as they reach the car only then did he start to feel some throbbing around his neck. Looking in the mirror on the visor on his side of the car, he saw how bad that whip really got him…and Miles saw it too.

"Now I really hope Pearls slaps her." Said Miles

"Well, it's not too bad."

"She chocked you with her whip and left that as a result. It's bad and it's just going to swell more. Hold on I got a first aid kit in the trunk, give me a moment."

He watched as he saw Miles goes into the trunk and pulls out a small white case. He calls Phoenix to come out and over to the trunk. Phoenix blushed when the silver haired man asked him to strip.

"Just your top half you idiot. I need to be able to put this stuff on it and wrap your neck up without getting it on your clothes."

"What is it?"

"It's for rope burns and such. It'll bring the swelling down and hopefully get rid of the marks. I'm going to have a very long and painful discussion with her about this later or if I'm lucky Pearls will take care of it." Miles smirked at the thought of hearing that bit of news. Franziska would never live it down.

When they were done wrapping Phoenix's neck up, they left to head over to the campus. The Campus for the classes itself was rather large and took a good fifteen minutes to cross through it to get to the dorm building. When they got to the location that Nikki had sent them, they saw the door to the room already open. They walked carefully up to it till Nikki popped out of there and scared both of them.

"About time you guys. Your ten minutes late" said Nikki with her arms crossed.

"Sorry, but the campus is huge" said Phoenix

"Oh, wait you went through the front didn't you. Oh well guess I should of added that you could get through from the side of the college. It's quicker." Said Nikki as she walks them into the room.

"Yes, that might have made it easier." Said Miles

"So who's room is this?" said Phoenix

"Elle's."

"How did you get in though?" said Phoenix

"She gave me her spare. We found it to be easier in case she doesn't answer my wake up calls. I can just come in and wake her." Said Nikki

"Is she a friend of yours?" said Miles

"Sort of, she's a nice girl and on a scholarship. I tutor her as a way to help, her parents can't afford for her to go to college so she can't afford to lose her scholarships if her grades drop." Said Nikki

"That's nice. So why are we here?" said Phoenix

"I'm here to find evidence that she didn't do it. You saw the tape right? There's no way she could have done it."

"Why do you say that?" said Miles

"Well think about it, what was the time of death?"

"Eight-thirty p.m"

"And it showed what time that person carried her out of her dorm room right?"

"Yes, five minutes after. Where are you getting at?" said Miles

"What time did that 911 call come in? and what time was Elle arrested?"

"I believe in Gumshoe's record it said he got there at ten p.m." said Miles

"Wait…..if she was the killer why stick around for two hours?" said Phoenix.

"Probably to try and find a place to hide the body." Said Miles

"Objection!" screamed Nikki as she points at them both "She couldn't have, she has an alibi."

"Phoenix, did she give you an alibi?"

"No, she was still in shock when I went to see her. Her mother had called me about this case."

"So what's the alibi then Nikki?" said Miles

"Me. I was tutoring her for her big Psychology test. From six p.m till eight-thirty p.m. Then we went out for dinner with some of the other study group I help out with and around nine-thirty we left, she walked me home and by the time she left from home it was almost ten." Said Nikki

"Anyone else to prove this story?" said Miles

"Yeah, some of the study group like I said. I can give you their names and I did tell them to cooperate with you guys." Said Nikki as she wrote the names of five of the students as well as the pizza place they went to that's fifteen minute walk from campus for dinner.

She gave them the list as well as the librarian here at the campus to check out a spare book for Nikki to look over with Elle. They nodded as they looked it over, then Miles heard his phone go off and goes on out of the room to take it.

"Thanks Nikki, what time do you think you'll be coming home?" said Phoenix while waiting on Miles.

"Probably as soon as I'm done in here. I haven't found anything that says she did it. I wonder if anyone has been in Jane's room. Can't imagine so, she's the only one with the code to her room."

"Why does she have a code lock for her room?" said Phoenix

"It was rumored that she was paranoid of people and strangers getting into her room while she's gone to steal her stuff or worse. So with permission she was allowed to have the lock thanks to her father."

"Her father?"

"Well he did go here and has pull with the dean and staff."

"Defiantly something we need to keep in mind." Said Phoenix as Miles comes back inside.

"Well that was Gumshoe, they found the duffle bag in a trash can near where the body was. They're going to check for evidence whether this girl did it or not. It's obvious she didn't and more then likely Wright can get her out and not go through trial, but just in case we'll check out the witnesses and that should be more then enough to clear her name. Open and close case before it begins." Said Miles

"That's good. So are we doing that tonight?" Said Phoenix

"No, we'll wait till tomorrow. In the meantime I already managed to get Gumshoe a warrant to check that girl's room. The father will have no choice but go down there and default it so they can search the room." Said Miles

"That's good then. So are you done here Nikki?" said Phoenix

"Yes. I'm just glad she'll be cleared."

"I am going to have to talk to her to get her story too. Hopefully the shock has worn off by tomorrow." Said Phoenix.

* * *

And that's it for now.

Phoenix: But…..

Katt: No buts, this chapter ended nicely so you'll just have to wait. See ya.


	3. Chapter 3: Vacation

Katt: I'm back, you know the deal. I **Do Not** Own Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright and **Rent**, but **I Do** own Nikki and Greg

Phoenix: Shall we continue?

Katt: Yup, oh and of course there might be yaoi. Let the show begin.

* * *

A few weeks have passed, Phoenix and Miles managed to get Ms. Sweets cleared of the charger, but now the police is all chaos as they dig deeper, trying to find this killer. In the meantime Phoenix and Miles have been a little stricter with Nikki and Greg. Not knowing when the next attack at the college would be, they thought it would be safer for the kids to start getting home before the street lights come on.

With this case still going, Nikki giving them a little more trouble then usual it was putting a strain on both Phoenix and Miles as little things seem to bother them, mostly Miles. It has gotten to the point that Phoenix and Miles argued over Greg not putting his glass on a coaster till Nikki walked in.

"Seriously? This is ridiculous." Said Nikki

"Nikki go upstairs and let Wright and I talk." Said Miles as he continues to stare daggers at the other.

"Oh so back to formalities. No more Phoenix or Nick?" said Phoenix as he seemed both angry and hurt.

"Will you two go have sex already!" said Nikki with all the rage in her body.

Shocking both of them out of their argument as well as Greg right off the couch. All three of them scooted away as she now stares daggers at the two lawyers.

"Gez, I get it it's been busy with that case and that killer being out there, but seriously you two have been so busy you've forgotten to take the time to take care of your needs." Said Nikki as Miles and Phoenix blushed.

"So maybe they need to go on a date." Said Greg

"For once Greg your brilliant." Said Nikki as she smiles.

"We've been on dates…." Said Phoenix as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Those lunches you two have during work don't count. A date is where someone chooses the food, the entertainment and then the happy ending." Said Nikki

"You just made it sound like a cheesy romance movie." Said Greg

"But that's the basics of it. So starting tomorrow you two are on a hiatus from all work related activities for two weeks." Said Nikki as she took a stance and pointed at them.

"Nikki, that isn't possible for either one of us." Said Miles.

"Give me a minute." Said Greg as he hops off the couch and pulls out his cell phone.

"It's sweet really, but we do have work. Or at least trying to bring in more work." Said Phoenix sheepishly.

"Thanks you guys, really appreciate it." They hear Greg say as he hangs up. A bright smile on his face.

"Well Maya and Pearls just happen to be going back up to Kurain Village for what do you know two weeks and by order of your boss Miles you are official on your two week vacation starting tomorrow, Congrats!. I knew giving her that present would win me some points." Said Greg as he stands there in victory.

"You are such a male ho." Said Nikki grimacing

"I am not! I'm just a nice person. So either way you two are on vacation for two weeks, so chill out, sit on the couch and make-out or something. Nikki and I will happily hide in our rooms." Said Greg

"Exactly….wait have you two had dinner yet?" as Nikki glanced at them.

Now that they think about it, they had only eaten back at lunch and it wasn't a whole lot. Seeing the look on Nikki and Greg's face said it doesn't matter what they tell them, they know.

"Well I guess we'll be cooking then." Said Greg

"Or we can push them out and block the door so they have no choice but to go out to eat." Said Nikki

"You little minx that's mean, next time, okay?" said Greg as he heads to the kitchen to start on dinner.

"Oh alright." As Nikki headed to the kitchen, Miles and Phoenix couldn't help but twitch a little at this.

"Were they…..flirting with each other?" said Phoenix

"I hope not, it's bad enough with our...escapedes. I don't think I could handle them being that way." Said Miles

"Well we have two weeks off. What do you want to do?" said Phoenix as he hears his cell phone go off in his pocket at the same time as Miles.

_Miles-_

_You got the money, be romantic to the man. Surprise him, and if anything you can also surprise him by making something romantic. I can help you if you want it. _

_P.S I need my card and car tomorrow, please! ^_^_

_-Nikki_

_Nick-_

_Your creative, do something romantic for the man. Surprise him, if you need anything I can help you. _

_P.S Just a suggestion, last day of vacation you can do the one thing you've been thinking about for the last couple of weeks, remember? :)_

_-Greg_

Both blushing from their text messages, Phoenix not noticing the somewhat angry face that Miles was giving while he himself was blushing and in deep thought.

_"Do something romantic? like what? and what does money have anything to do with it? does she think I can't be romantic without money! I'll show her, like she said I can make him something. Like what thought?" _Thought Miles as he calmed himself down and closed his cell phone.

_"Hmm, do something romantic huh. Let's see I know there's a few things I could do thanks to Maya and all those romance novels she likes to read once in a while. Hmm could make him a nice dinner and dessert, maybe a picnic in the park. I could paint him something, I haven't done anything artistic like that for a long time, but I'm sure I can get back into it. I could do what Greg suggested, but how? I don't even know the man's size. Maybe Greg and Nikki could help me on that. Then I could take him out to a dinner and a show then go from there. It's perfect." _Thought Phoenix as he smiled. Closing up his cell phone just as Miles was.

Then Nikki comes skipping out of the kitchen, heading straight for Miles. She smiles at him as she keeps her arms behind her, to Phoenix it seemed almost creepy, the Miles he felt like he was already going to fold to whatever she would ask.

"So Miles, did you get my text?"

"Yes Nikki I did. Why do you want your card and keys when you asked specificly to hold onto your card to save the money?" Said Miles as he folds his arms across his chest. Feeling that's all he could do to keep his demeanor together.

"Because I do need my card. There's a few things I need, plus I've finally used up my gift cards so I need my card." said Nikki in a sickingly sweet tone.

He sighs as he pulls out his wallet to hand Nikki her card. He didn't like that he could give in so easily and normally he doesn't...till she does that voice. As she takes the card he tells her to be careful with the car tomorrow. She cheers in delight as she hugs Miles, knocking the air out of him.

"Thank you Miles!"

"Nikki, he can't breath." said Phoenix while trying to cover his laugh.

She lets go of Miles to give him a moment to breath as he whispers a "Your welcome." Then that same gleam in her smile came back as she looked at Phoenix. He feels himself pale as she walks over to him.

_"Oh no."_

"So Nick, would you come out with me tomorrow?" said Nikki in that oh-so-sickingly sweet tone.

Both Phoenix and Miles raised a eyebrow to this, but just like Miles he couldn't help it. He felt like he was sweating bullets as he answered.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..."

"Um, what about Greg? can't he go with you?" said Miles, not liking that Nikki seems to be _flirting _with Phoenix, even though that's not possible.

"Greg works tomorrow, remember? He only gave you two the days off not himself."

"That's right, he's got work in the morning, then afternoon classes." said Phoenix

"Don't you have classes tomorrow Nikki?" said Miles

"I only got two classes tomorrow and the second is cancelled tomorrow due to flu. He was nice enough to text all of us so those who had his class first wouldn't have to wake up so early for nothing." said Nikki

"Oh." was all Miles could say as Nikki waits for Phoenix to answer.

"Well I guess it's okay, at least I can be there to make sure she doesn't go crazy with spending." said Phoenix

"Oh Nick. I'm always in control when it comes to situations of money and such." said Nikki as she smiles at him. "But still thank you. I'll let you know when I'm done with class so we can get going right away." said Nikki as she gives him a tight hug. Miles not liking this places a hand on Nikki's shoulder as well as Phoenix's.

"Well since that is now settled, why don't you go check up on Greg and see how dinner is coming along, would you please Nikki" said Miles as he strained himself to be as much of a gentleman as he usually is.

"Alright then." said Nikki as she smiled and skipped back into the kitchen. Miles sighed from relief while holding onto Phoenix.

He smiled at the silver haired man and had a small suspicion that he didn't ask Nikki to leave purely to see how the food is.

"Miles, what reason did you have to chase Nikki away?"

"You were here, I wanted to see how dinner was coming along and just simply asked her to go check."

"You sure it wasn't anything else? Like the possibility that Nikki was flirting?"

"Nikki? flirting? please Nick don't be ridiculous...she...would never..." Miles turned around to not face the spiky haired man as he was straining each word by this point as well as clutching his hands in his pockets. He knows Nikki wouldn't on purpose, but he couldn't help but be a little..._"Jealous? is that it? am I jealous?"_ Miles thought as he felt a pair of arms wrap around from behind him.

"Miles, there's no shame in being jealous."

"Jealous! who said I was?" said Miles as his face flushed a bright red.

"Well other then your beautiful red face, it's how flustered you got that said it out loud."

He couldn't think of anything to counter his statement. He didn't believe he was that readable, but maybe it's only to Phoenix that he is. He didn't have to look at him to know that Phoenix was smiling at the truth of it all, but all the same he still blushed.

"Oh Miles, you are just too beautiful, especially when you blush. One of the many reasons why I...get jealous sometimes when I see some of the women at your building flirting with you."

"Well yes, but I always turn them away. Even before our first trial. I don't understand what's so fascinating about me."

"Alphabetical or numerical order?"

"What?"

" I can tell you why. Cause your sexy. Now to me it's much more..." as Phoenix spoke he slowly had removed Miles Cravat from around his neck. Starts kissing his neck slowly as he spoke. "Your amazing... beautiful...charming...delectable...exquisite...focused...gentle...honest... incredible..."

"Alright Nick...any more words and I won't be able to hold back before dinner is done." said Miles as he shivered to every kiss Phoenix laid on his bare neck. Still shivering even after he had stopped.

"Do you get it now? It's hard for me not to just come up behind and kiss you right in front of them." said Phoenix as he smiled at him.

"Maybe you should, then they can stop asking me out for coffee." said Miles as he smirked at Phoenix. Turning himself around as he laced his arms around Phoenix now. Just as they had started to kiss, they hear some coughing a few feet away from them.

"So Nikki, can you say how we feel alphabetical?" said Greg as he leans in the arch of the hallway.

"Yes, it starts with gag! and goes from there." said Nikki

"You know I was looking forward to this steak I cooked, but I think I lost my appetite." said Greg

"You made steak?" said Phoenix with eyes that shined like diamonds.

"Yes, for once it's not burgers, meatballs or meatloaf." said Greg

"You mean meat-less balls?" said Nikki smirking

"Eww." Greg making a gagging noise

"It tastes the same" Nikki shaking her head as she turns around.

"If you close your eyes." Greg turns around as well.

"and thirteen orders of fries, is that it here." said Nikki as she walks back into the kitchen to serve dinner

"Wine and beer!" yelled Greg as he too enters the kitchen.

"I...do not understand what just happened." said Miles as he looked in that general direction with confusion.

"Rent." was all Phoenix said as he goes into the kitchen to get the table set for dinner.

The next day Phoenix gotten a rude wake up call from his cell phone after a very _vigorous_ night. At first he didn't recognize the ringtone, till he remembered it was Nikki's. He remembered that after him and Greg moved in that Nikki grabbed his cell phone and placed her number in it as well as a ringtone so he would know it's her. It was a theme song to some magical girl anime he couldn't remember at the moment, but went ahead and answered the phone.

"About time." is the first thing that yells into his ears.

"Well I was asleep Niki and it's..." he looks at the time and sees that it says ten-thirty. "Ten-thirty in the morning? Wow I managed to sleep this late."

"I tried to be nice and let you sleep more. Get up and get dressed, I got you a coffee and a muffin waiting for you downstairs."

"Coffee? muffin?"

"Yeah there's a bakery at the college. They make great coffee and baked goods before ten a.m."

"What happens after ten?"

"Swing comes in and they stink at making black coffee. Oh fraps they can do but oh no can't make regular coffee without having half the grounds at the bottom of the cup. Yuck."

"That sounds gross."

"Anyway finish getting dress and get down here, we got a lot to do."

"Alright, should i..."

"Don't wake Edgeworth. He should sleep a little longer, besides this is a bit of a surprise for him too. I will explain in the car so hurry up."

He hears the click as he closes his phone. He finishes getting ready, he thought that since he was on vacation he'd throw on a nice t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes that he almost never wears. Tempted to kiss Miles goodbye, but thought otherwise and let him sleep as he snuck out of the room and down the stairs with Nikki at the counter with a cup of coffee and a muffin waiting for him like she said while she read the paper, drinking from her own cup.

"How long have you been drinking that coffee?"

"Are you kidding me? this is my third coffee this morning. An hour and a half class at eight in the morning, I'm not a morning person as much as mother wishes me to be so coffee it is." She takes a moment to look up and see Phoenix in normal clothes. "Well don't you look nice, glad you went with casual. Sometimes I wondered if that suit was sewn onto you."

"Ha, I do wear other things, but thanks." He took the coffee and smiled as he drank it and the blueberry muffin was just as good, but was curious about one thing. "How did you know how I take my coffee and that I like blueberry muffins?"

"Not sure, I think Greg must of told me at some point or atleast there's been a couple of mornings when we've both been up and you asked me to make it for you. As for the muffins the blueberry is their best so it's what I always buy possibly hoping that if someone doesn't like blueberry or is allergic then I get it by default." said Nikki and she finishes reading her newspaper for the day and leaves it on the counter for Miles whenever he wakes up.

"That sounds terrible...but I couldn't blame you...this is a very tasty muffin." said Phoenix as he finishes his muffin. Nikki grabs her wallet and the car keys. She noticed Phoenix looking at her like he had a question.

"Your staring at me Nick, what is it?"

"You normally wear the fancy stuff like Miles does, but today your wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

"So? you normally wear a blue suit and red tie and here you are in jeans and a shirt."

"Good point, but it just always seemed like you wear frilly skirts and blouses."

"Well maybe around him I do cause I'm his prodigy, I must represent both of us in good manner and well groomed. Otherwise to class this is what I wear. Hard to move around on stage in filly clothes and expensive shoes."

"I would imagine so."

"Well come on while the other shopaholics are at work or at school and the store are empty." said Nikki as she heads over to the door with Phoenix right behind her.

* * *

and that's it for this chapter.

Miles:Your going to let a teenager drive my car?!"

Katt: one legally she's an adult and two no I am not...you are.

Miles: She better not get it scratched.

Katt: Don't tempt me to make that happen, I am the writer.

Miles: *pales* you...you wouldnt

Katt: Your right, I wouldn't. Please leave comments and ch. 4 will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Shops and Dreams

Katt: Okay here's Chapter Four, time for some crazy shenanigans.

Miles: Not with my car.

Katt: Oh it'll be safe. I'd worry about Phoenix though

Miles: why?

Katt: She drives like you.

Miles *Pales* oh.

Katt: Anyway like usual I **do not** own Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright, but **I do** own Greg and Nikki and of course there's yaoi/yuri. So on with the show!

* * *

As they got into Miles car Phoenix watched as Nikki seemed to be in love with the car as she stroked the steering wheel, the black leather seats, the dashboard, just about everything on and in the car. He swore he heard her moan when she turned the car on and the engine roared.

"Would you two like to be alone?" chuckled Phoenix as he saw Nikki blush.

"Sorry about that. Guess I got carried away."

"You seem to have the same love of expensive cars as Miles does."

"Well mostly fast and classic cars I love. Mom had one similar to this and mom never let me drive it, even when I was getting my driver's license, that car was mom's baby."

"Sounds like your mom's a gear head."

"...In the sense of the name yeah, now let's get going." said Nikki as she takes it out of garage and takes off.

Phoenix felt like he had to hold on the entire drive through, especially when she got onto the highway. Fast, sleek, smooth, graceful, that's how she drove and though he wished she would drive under ninety miles she got them safe and sound. What he didn't realize as he got out of the car was that they were at an outdoor mall. Raised an eyebrow as he looked at Nikki when she got out of the car.

"The mall?"

"Okay so I had a secret agenda for having you come with me instead of Greg."

"Should I be scared?"

"Unless your afraid of silk then no."

"Huh?"

"I'm getting you some outfits to wear during these two weeks. Figure that Edgeworth would take you out for dinner now and then, he usually goes to fancy if not somewhat fancy restaurants. Since I've only ever seen that blue suit of yours when you go out I thought I'd do both of you a favor. Besides you got me and I got amazing taste when it comes to what looks good."

"How can you afford it though?"

"Other then my tutoring sessions for high schoolers that I do, I am a secret shopper and a professional shopper." Seeing the confused look on Phoenix's face, she continues on "As a secret shopper I go into stores and secretly grade the store on several things and as a professional shopper people hire me to shop for clothes, accessories and shoes for them when they don't have time to do it. I make a pretty penny with those three jobs, especially the shopping one."

"That's not bad, I didn't think there's such a thing as making money from shopping." Said Phoenix as he seemed genuinely intrigued by this.

"Yes, well mom would never approve of this if mom ever knew."

"Is your mom strict?"

"Well yes and no. Only way mom is not if dad's around. Dad relaxes mom out a lot."

"Well I'm sure she would still be proud of you for how much you help your fellow students and younger students."

"Yes, well anyway come on time to get you fitted."

Nikki grabs onto Phoenix's hand and drags him over into the mall area and into the first men's store.

In the meantime Miles woke up, finding himself alone in bed, It took him a moment to remember that Nikki kidnapped the spiky haired man for her personal shopping. Miles couldn't fathom what Nikki had in store for that man.

"_Poor Phoenix, he has no idea what he's getting himself into." _Thought Miles as he started to get dress for work, but remembered that Greg roped his boss into giving him two week vacation and instead changed into a pair of jeans and a nice shirt.

He makes it downstairs to find Greg at the counter with a sandwich in one hand and the newspaper in the other. He looked up at the clock near by and saw that it was now noon. He couldn't believe that he slept for so long, not that he was complaining, he needed the sleep, but seeing Greg here Miles wondered when he had class since he only assumed that he was done with work.

"Afternoon Greg."

"Hello Miles, sleep well?"

"Yes, I can't believe I slept this long."

"I'm amazed you slept through Nick getting out of the house…..or the possible girly scream he gave as Nikki took off. That girl drives like her mother."

"I take it that's bad?" hoping that's not the case since Nikki is using his car today.

"No just fast. Like she was born to be behind that wheel. Jokingly I've told her she should be a nascar driver, but she said she couldn't possibly imagine the look on her mother's face if she told her mom that."

"Well it's not the safest sport, I could only imagine how petrified her mother would be if she would to hear such news."

"Well anyway I do have to start heading over to class, but before I go Nikki wants you to read this sometime today. I do not know why she thinks you should, but I would cause she'll be asking questions. I wish you luck." Said Greg as he hands Miles a book. He grabs his backpack and takes off, leaving Miles holding a small red book, but when he reads the title of the book in gold letters he saw why Greg took off so fast. He wanted to throw it at him.

"Dammit Nikki I do not need a book on…..this matter." Blushing as he puts the book down. "Out of all books Nikki, the Kama Sutra?" He couldn't look at it at the moment and went to get himself some coffee and look for something in the fridge for food. Finding a sandwich inside with a note

_Thought you'd be hungry so I brought home a sandwich for you. See you guys later._

_-Greg_

"_Well that was nice."_ Thought Miles as he pulled it out and saw what kind it was. Smiled a little as he saw it, never knew how much Greg paid attention to detail, but he was good as he poured himself some coffee and took it along with the sandwich to the counter where the book still laid there staring at him. He opens the book some to find a note inside.

_Read it Miles or I will start asking questions in front of Nick, I'd hate to see Nick knowing more of the answers then you._

_-Nikki._

"You…..are a cruel woman Nikki." Said Miles to himself as he starts reading the book while enjoying his sandwich.

By this point Nikki and Phoenix had finally finished clothes shopping for him and decided to take a break at this burger place where they customize everything on tablets. They got seated, Nikki giggling as she watched Phoenix fascinated with how much he could do with his burger. When they finally got ordered they noticed a few looks from some of the waitresses.

"Wonder what they're looking at?" said Phoenix

"Gee maybe they're looking at you and what the heck are you doing with a girl so young." Said Nikki with a smirk on her face.

"Oh boy, I hope not." Said Phoenix as he seemed to be sweating for some reason.

The waitress brought their food and drinks over, but had a look that said she wants to asking them something, but not sure how.

"Is everything alright ma'am?" said Phoenix

"Well, not that we're trying to be nosey, but some of us were wondering…is she your daughter?"

Phoenix went blank at the question as he managed to catch a glimpse of paleness from Nikki, but watched as she got herself together and answered the waitress kindly.

"No ma'am, he is my mentor's boyfriend and as a surprise I'm taking him shopping for nice clothes so they could go out on a nice date together looking good."

"Oh wow! That's so nice! I bet she's really pretty."

"You could defiantly say that. More beautiful really and graceful."

"Oh, well you are one lucky man to have such a loving girlfriend and a nice friend to help you. Just let me know if you need anything."

Nikki nods to the waitress in thanks as Phoenix snaps out of it as he just caught up to the conversation.

"Welcome back Nick, now come on before your burger gets cold" said Nikki as she digs into her own.

"Do you realize you let that waitress believe that Miles is a girl?"

Nods as she finishes her bite "Yes I do realize what just happened, though I never said that Miles was a girl, the waitress did."

"…..I can never bring Miles here."

"Sure you could, if she asks just tell her you weren't all there when I was talking to her and didn't realize the mistake. She can't be angry if you didn't catch the conversation to correct her."

"I guess, I know I will never bring Maya here. My wallet will need life support after she's done with it." Said Phoenix as he got a laugh out of Nikki. It was interesting, she had a nice laugh and for a moment she looked like a normal young woman, not a prodigy to a _demon prosecutor, _a tutor, a rich person's personal shopper. She looked like she's never frowned in her entire life though he knows otherwise.

When she calmed down to breath she continued on her burger as well as Phoenix did. When they were done she was ready for dessert and she begged Phoenix to try one of the milkshakes there. He didn't like the puppy dog eyes, Maya's he could possibly say no to, but Nikki it was like she was a professional at it and ordered a chocolate milkshake as she ordered a toasted marshmallow milkshake.

When they finished Nikki wanted to continue shopping now possibly for herself, giving Phoenix a chance to work off all the food when they walk into a store called "Hot Topic" he looked at it and then looked at Nikki.

"Uh, Nikki do you know what kind of store this is?"

"Yes, I've been in here plenty of time with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

Nikki stopped in her tracks and blushed a deep red. She had completely forgotten that her having a girlfriend was a secret that only Greg knew. Nope not even Miles Edgeworth knew this little detail.

"Um…well…uh…."

"Miles doesn't know does he?" With his arms cross Phoenix smirked a little as Nikki blushed more.

"Well…uh…..you see…I don't think that…."

"He would approve? or be happy that during your time here you gained someone, possibly meaning you might had been doing other things then from what you've told him."

He smiled bigger as the blush seemed to get worse. Then out of a blue a girl jumps right onto Nikki, giving her a big hug. If this was an anime Nikki would be having a nosebleed, Phoenix almost couldn't restrain the laugh that was building up. Then when he got a good look at her he recognized the girl.

"_The girl who delivered the package….Rose? I thank that's it." _ Thought Phoenix as he walked closer to them.

"So Nikki, how did you escape without your mentor questioning?" said Rose as she hugging on Nikki.

"Cause I'm not here alone." Said Nikki as she nudges Rose to see Phoenix in front of them, cause Rose to blush too as she remembers him.

"Your one of the lawyers I delivered that envelope to a few weeks ago….wait he's your mentor's boyfriend isn't he?"

"Yes and he just found out I'm dating."

"Oh…well I think I'm just gonna….." but Phoenix stepped in front her…and smiled.

"Well Rose it's nice to see you again, what you did for Nikki was a great help to us. Thank you."

"Um, it's really not that big of a deal." Said Rose sheepishly, not sure what to do now as she stands there in front of him.

"Listen why don't you join us for dinner, we can come back here to this burger place that Nikki and I left from and go from there."

"Um, Nick I'm not sure…." Said Nikki as she isn't too sure what to say, then Phoenix goes over to Nikki and whispers to her. "Listen I'm willing to possibly humiliate myself if that waitress is still in there to have a nice dinner with your girlfriend and to gently break it to Miles cause by chance, he won't react badly in public places. It wouldn't look good if a gentleman such as himself to react badly."

Nikki stared at him for a moment and smiled as it sunk into her head. She goes over to Rose and whispers something Phoenix couldn't quite catch, but then Rose went over to him and stuck her hand out to him.

"Alright, just tell me two things: one what time? And two…..do I have to wear frills. I've seen what her mentor wears and I do want to make a good impression."

Phoenix smiles and laughs a little, but stops and shakes his head towards the two blushing girls in front of him.

"Well as you can see I don't wear frills…..ever and Miles loves me. Even with that blue suit of mine. Just be yourself."

"But myself is a geeky goth. I don't want to get looks for wearing jeans, black tube top and wearing _Steel Samurai_ earrings."

"I think all he'd do is try to talk to you about the show if you wear those earrings. Big secret, he's a fan, but he'll never admit it."

"Oh….so I should wear the earrings then? Okay, but the rest…."

"You're tight black pants, flats and that blue semi long sleeve blouse with your hair down. I love that combination, you look so pretty." Said Nikki as she smiles at Rose

"Well that's settled. Now it's now one o'clock so five-thirty for dinner okay?"

"Yes, so I better get going. I got a couple of things to do and I will meet you guys here." Said Rose as she kisses Nikki on the cheek.

She waves goodbye as she leaves, leaving Nikki blushing and Phoenix smirking. Wondering how he was going to break it gently to Miles. Then decides that it's best to just before going into the restaurant.

"So Nikki, do you need any clothes for tonight?"

"Oh! I do now. Come on we only got so much time before getting home and um….telling Miles."

"Right, you go on into the store you were about to go in. I'll be out here." Said Phoenix as Nikki runs into _Hot Topic_. He takes out his phone to make a quick call. By the time Nikki came out Phoenix had just finished his phone call and continued on their shopping a little longer before heading home.

When Miles hung up the phone he sat there pondering for a moment. It was badly timed, he had just finished reading amongst other things when Phoenix called telling him they would be coming home soon. Miles thought about trying out one of these positions on the spiky hair man when he heard Phoenix say they were all going out. As in him, Phoenix, Greg, Nikki and a special friend of hers.

Not sure how he meant by _special_, but thought it would be interesting. Though the place they said it would be at he wasn't too sure about. It's a burger place and he was never really into fast food _"But Nick did say this place was amazing and if Nikki took him there then it couldn't be too bad."_ He thought as he went to lie on the couch. It was his vacation too, so he decided before getting ready he was going to take a nap. Pess; his very happy collie that he's had for a few years now, which Gumshoe had taken in for him during that snow storm and returned him a few weeks ago has now decided to make her appearance to Miles and laid on the floor near by.

Miles had started to pet Pess as he fell asleep. At first he dreamed of him and Phoenix at a private beach and Phoenix in a speedo. Never understood why people wear one of those things, that is until seeing Phoenix in one and all of a sudden wants to be greedy and keep the world from seeing him. As he was heading over to Phoenix he saw one other person there in a black swimsuit with a matching skirt, a large white hat and sunglasses, laying in one of those long beach chairs under an umbrella.

He wouldn't have even known who she was till she spoke and scared him.

"_Mia? I mean Ms. Fey what are you doing here? I do not mean to be rude, but you're no longer amongst the living."_

"_I know that Edgeworth, this isn't real. It's a dream."_

Miles sighs as to his disappointment, but he now knows at least in his mind how great Phoenix would look in those speedos.

"_Miles get your mind out of the gutter for a moment. I do need to speak with you."_

"_Right, what is it you need to speak to me about?"_

"_There's something in this time that shouldn't be here."_

"_Isn't that a little cryptic? Anyway possible you could be more specific?"_

"_Unfortunately I cannot. I'm not sure, but there's something here that shouldn't be and it's messing up the time line."_

"_So what am I suppose to do about this information?"_

"_Nothing. Not yet anyway. You will know when it happens, though hopefully not too late."_

"…_..Will this have any effect on anyone I care about?"_

"_Extremely, but you must trust me. Do not let Phoenix and those kids be alone; one of them is a target."_

"…_this thing that's not suppose to be here…is the killer. I'm right aren't I?"_

"_You are. I don't have much time, please tell Nick and tell Diego…. to go for it. Trust me he'll know what I'm talking about."_

"_Um….alright."_

"_Thank You and Good bye."_

* * *

And that's it for chapter Four.

Miles: You're going to leave me in a dream?

Katt: Not for long. Till Chapter Five, please review and see ya.


	5. Chapter 5: Good Books and Dreams

Katt: I'm back! and I did fix ch. 3, i hadn't realized that ch. 3 was the same as ch. 4 so now it's fixed, YAY!

Miles: Can we continue?

Katt: Of course. I do not own Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright, but I do own Nikki and Greg. Also there's yaoi/yuri. So on with the show!

* * *

As Mia starts the fade, so did the rest of the dream till he heard a loud bang that not only knocked him out of sleep, but off the couch and almost on top of Pess. Phoenix rushed over to Miles after putting all the stuff Nikki bought down to help him back onto the couch.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Nick I am."

"What were you doing before Nikki and I came home?"

"I….was asleep, I'm actually happy you guys woke me up, I had a weird dream of the sorts."

"Really? What was it about?" said Phoenix as he sat closer to Miles.

"It was just something a little weird, nothing to be concerned about."

"Aw, but I still want to know." Said Phoenix as he seemed to be giving Miles the puppy dog look. Hearing Nikki laugh as she walks over.

"Nick, you can't do the puppy dog look. Miles will never buy it."

"_Glad she has confidence in me. I was just about ready to tell him." _Thought Miles as he got himself back together.

"Well Phoenix if you must know, we were at a beach."

"Okay, what's weird about that?"

"You were in a speedo."

"And that's weird to you?"

"Well no, actually it was kind of….." a blush formed on Miles face as Nikki was making one herself.

"Really? I'll never understand the fascination of those tiny things. They got to be cutting off some sort of circulation, Can't imagine that they're comfortable." Said Nikki

"Anyway, continue Miles. We can talk about that part later."

"Right." Miles coughed a little as he tries to hide his redness as he continues. "So I was going to head over to you when Ms. Fey appeared."

"Maya?"

"No, the other Fey."

"Pearls?"

"Ugh, no Phoenix the _other_Ms. Fey."

It was silent for a moment, till Nikki spoke up with a curious look on her face.

"What other Fey's are there in this town?"

"Only one other and she's, no longer with us." Said Miles as nice as he could. Mia was Phoenix's boss, mentor and friend and at one point his lawyer, but that's for another time.

"Mia was in your dreams? What did she say to you?" said Phoenix anxiously.

He wasn't too sure if he should mention everything at this moment, but would drive the point in.

"She said for us to be careful, that the killer doesn't belong here, to tell Godot to go for it, whatever that means…..and for me to get my mind out of the gutter." He blushed as he said that last part, but it made Phoenix laugh so he was still pretty happy about it.

"Well that sounds like Mia and we should probably heed to her telling us to be careful. Plus it sounds like she gave us a clue, that maybe the killer isn't from around here or maybe this person doesn't fit in with anyone from the college."

"That's kind of hard to do at campus. The only way you don't fit in is if you purposely make yourself out to be a loner and even some of the loners have some sort of click." Said Nikki

"Well I can't very well tell Gumshoe about this, not until they have more evidence." Said Miles

"Why not?" said Phoenix

"Could you imagine the looks Miles would get if he went in there the next day and told them the spirit of a recently deceased lawyer told him that the killer either is a loner at the college or isn't from here? It's not much of a clue to begin with and he'll be laughed right out of the office." Said Nikki

"Thank you for making my point. I only bothered to mention it because I do want all of you to be careful out there and not to be alone. Who knows when, where and who the next target is and I'd like to make sure that none of you are the next ones." Said Miles as Phoenix wraps his arms around him.

"It's okay Miles, we'll do just that."

"Thanks Nick." Said Miles as he smiled at Phoenix

"Well since we'll need to leave here in a few hours I'm going to take these bags to our room and then take a shower." Said Phoenix as he gets up to grab his clothes.

"You bought few things for yourself Nick?"

"Well actually Nikki did. I wasn't planning on buying anything."

"So Nikki what did you buy for him?"

"Nope, you'll have to see when you two go on your dates and tonight." Said Nikki as she smiled at Miles while grabbing her own stuff.

Miles wasn't sure if he should be delighted or terrified. He's seen Nikki shop before and has absolutely no clue what she could have bought Phoenix that would be _appropriate _for dates, except for maybe clothes, but he couldn't really imagine Phoenix letting Nikki buy him such expensive clothes.

He decided that he was going to try and continue his nap, at least the good part anyway when Greg walks in. Places his stuff at the tables, goes over to the recliner and melts into it as he sits down.

"How was school today Greg?" said Miles

"Exhausting."

"Didn't you only have one class today?"

"Yes, drawing. I was today's muse."

"So you stay in whatever pose you were put in for forty-five minutes. How bad was it?"

"I was doing a beach scene in swim trunks and this guy; who doesn't hide his fasination with me kept gleefully looking at me. He had the same look that Maya has when looking at a burger. I felt raw, exposed, embarressed and I couldn't move to cover anything cause they had me sitting in a beach chair, legs apart with an elbow against the arm of it resting my head on my hand and he is right in front of me drawing and I couldn't do a thing. It...was...terrible."

"Well next time..."

"I've told the teacher after class, she says that I should talk to him and let him know I'm uncomfortable with him looking at me...like that. Although I think he'd enjoy it more if he knew it made me feel that way.

"Well...I actually don't know what to say. Were you the model just for today?"

"Yes fortunately and I don't have to do it for another couple of months."

"Awe, that stinks. I loved modeling when I was in that class." said Phoenix as he just came down the hall in a pair of grey sweat pants while he was drying his hair, making Miles blush as he watches the dark haired man.

"You wouldn't if you had a pervert looking at you like your a piece of meat." said Greg.

"I don't know, look at how Miles is looking at me." said Phoenix as he gave a huge grin while watching the blush appear on Miles face.

"Quiet Wright." was all he could mutter out as he feels his face flush more

"Phoenix! are you done yet?" yelled out Nikki from down the hall.

"Yes, go ahead."

"You aren't in your new clothes yet, right?"

"No, why?"

"Good! I want you to wear the first outfit."

"But..."

"Don't make me come out there Nick, I'm in my bathrobe. I don't think you want me to flash all of you, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." was the last thing they heard before a slam and then the water running.

"I swear she has good intentions under that malice of hers." said Greg

"She reminds me of you sometimes Miles." said Phoenix

"Which reminds me, I noticed something about her."

"Oh?"

"Yes, usually around me she has a professional demeanor. From how she dresses to her attitude, but with you she seems _comfortable_."

"Comfortable?"

"This was the first time I've seen her in jeans and a t-shirt. I've only seen her in more clean and professional clothes, but with you it's kind of like she's showing you a side I don't get to see."

"Um...well maybe with you cause you are her mentor, that she feels that she needs to live up to you and your reputation. So at the beginning she didn't know how you were out of court and thought this was you twenty-four/seven. So she may not know how to show you the other side of her. Her out-of-court side." said Phoenix, kind of nervous sounding as he spoke, but at the same time sounded like he knew what he was talking about...or maybe knew something Miles didn't know, he wasn't sure at this time.

"Wow Nick, you...actually sounded smart there. That outing with Nikki got you, didn't it?" said Greg

"What? no she didn't and what do you mean I sounded smart? I'm smart."

"Yes, but you sounded so...wise. Seriously who are you and what have you done with Nick?" said Greg smirking.

"You know I have no problem humiliating you by appearing at that drawing class and hunting down that pervert of yours. I can give him your number, your work schedual, which window leads to your room..." said Phoenix in a teasing way

"You...you wouldn't do that!"

"Your right, not your work schedual, or the window, but I could ask your teacher to have you pose again and in a position I once had to do. The pervert would enjoy it so much more." He winks at Greg, letting the scared man know that he's only kidding.

"Your mean Nick." said Greg jokingly as he gets up. I'm going to go get dressed, go do what Nikki said or face her wrath...by the way Miles how was that book Nikki left for you? did it give you some ideas?" smiling as Greg walked away, leaving Nick confused and Miles blushing.

"What book did Nikki have you read?"

"Nevermind Wright, now go do what Nikki said. I've been at the end of her wrath before...it's like facing Franziska only her words are her whip. It hits you every time."

"Yeesh, I don't think I want to be at the end of that. It shouldn't take me long to get ready...unless someone just happens to come by and _distracts _ me." said Phoenix with a smirk on his face. Miles blushes as he watches this man walk away in a slow stride.

_"Is he purposely moving his hips more? Oh Nick you're such a tease." _Miles thought as he decided to get up from the couch and start to catch up to Phoenix just as he closes the door. He walks in to find Phoenix wasn't there; he walks in more to hear the click of the door closing as a pair of arms wraps around his waist and Phoenix chin on his shoulder.

"I see you did take my hint then."

"You're hard to ignore Nick."

"I know. I purposely make it hard to ignore me."

"You're a tease Nick...and I think I like it."

"Good, cause there's plenty more waiting for you." said Phoenix in a seductive voice as he starts nibbling on Mile's bare neck, so relieved that Miles for once wasn't wearing his cravat today. Listening to him moan as his hands now to start working on removing Miles shirt and pants while placing kissing and bite marks on the pale man. When Phoenix has him down to his boxers he starts to slowly rub against Miles growing member, listening to Miles moan as he decides to pull his boxers off of him. With Miles now completely nude, he starts to stroke Miles, feeling him almost going limp on him, till Miles removes his hand from him and turns around all flushed and breathing hard.

"My turn." said Miles as he pushes Phoenix against the wall and starts kissing on him. First the mouth then trailing the kisses down his neck, then from there Miles starts nipping and nibbling on him as he slides his hand down Phoenix's pants to find that he wasn't wearing any boxers and was relieved. Made it easier as he too pulls Phoenix's pants down and starts stroking the man. Enjoying every moan that was coming out of the spiky haired man's mouth.

As he was slowly leading Phoenix over to the bed he started to think about that book Nikki left for him and smiled as he knew what he wanted to do. He laid Phoenix on the bed as he kissed him passionately, letting his hands gently explore the man. Listening to Phoenix moan, groan and take in breath as his fingers touch sensitive places. Kissing him once more before he starts to explore his body with his mouth.

"Nnnggg...Miles...Miles please...please ...I want you...inside me..." Listening to Phoenix as he moaned between his words was making Miles want him more. He got up to go to the dresser and pulled out a clear bottle of lube. Brought it over to the bed and squirts some of it on the man's entrance as well as his finger. Pushing slowly inside of him while stroking him with his free hand, listening to him moan as he now starts to insert a second finger, scissoring him while hitting the spot. It was all making Phoenix moan with passion and lust. Almost wished he gagged the dark haired man before starting this...almost.

"Nnnngggg...Miles! Please! I'm going to explode! I want you inside now!"

"Oh! so demanding aren't we." Miles pulls his fingers out, but leans over to the other and whispers in his ears "I'm gonna try something, but you will not only get your wish, but you'll be begging for more." Nips at Phoenix's ear he hears the man moan and shiver as he goes back into position. He first lubes his member and Phoenix's entrance some more, lifting both Phoenix's legs and butox off the bed, having his legs wrapped around him as he starts to poke at Phoenix's entrance.

He had Phoenix where his butox and lower back wasn't touching the bed and starts to slowly push himself into Phoenix, listening to him gasp and moan as he gets himself down to the base of his member. Waiting for the other to say something, Phoenix shakes his head in his way of saying continue. Miles starts of slow at first, but then picks of speed while one hand was holding onto Phoenix's butox while the other had started to stroke Phoenix's member.

After a few minutes they were both hitting their climax and Miles had been enjoying making the other squirm when he would slow down so much it almost felt as if he had stopped, but then go hard on him and pick up the pace again.

"Nnnngggg, Nick...I'm gonna..."

"Me too!"

In the last minutes Miles released himself in Phoenix just as he released himself in Miles hand. He took a moment before pulling out and laying next to Phoenix who was nice enough to clean off Miles hand. He wrapped his arms around Phoenix from behind as he nuzzled his neck.

"You...were right."

"Oh?"

"I wanted more so badly that I was begging...In the form of sounds instead of words."

"Indeed."

* * *

Okay that's it.

Phoenix: So we get to rest here till you start the next chapter, right?

Katt: Yup

Phoenix: Thank you *smiles*

Katt: *blushes and internally fangirls* Your welcome. Next chapter will be up soon. See ya


End file.
